Unanswered Questions
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: Brick left Blossom a year ago. Now he is suddenly popping back into her life. Blossom wants to get the truth from him. Will she be able to? Or will he just leave again? And what if her new boyfriend doesn't want her to talk to him. Read and find out what happens!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls

Prologue

Prologue

It's been a year since she last saw him…the man of her dreams. She didn't understand why she had missed him so much. He was the one that broke her heart. She could remember the day he left as if it was yesterday. Normally she didn't want to think about it because it would bring back memories. Memories that she didn't want to remember because it would only make her sadder.

_-1 Year Before-_

_ She was walking to the park where he had asked her to meet him. He had been acting strange lately and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She rounded the corner to the park where he stood. He had his arms crossed, he was leaning against the gate of the entrance, and he had his eyes closed. She ran up to him excitedly and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled slightly and kissed her back on the forehead. _

_ He opened his eyes finally and could see the smile on her face. He didn't know how he was going to tell her what he had wanted to. It was going to be hard on him. He knew that it was. He looked down at the girl of his dreams, but he knew that it was for the best. _

_ "Blossom, I didn't call you here to go on a date. We need to have a serious conversation," he said. She just looked at him. Her eyes were filled with concern. Her smile was fading now. She was sure that it was a date. She wanted it to be. _

_ "What is it, Brick?" She asked him. _

_ He just sighed not sure about how to say what he needed to. He needed to tell her that he was leaving. It was something that he had to do. She urged him to tell her what was going on. He still stood there silent. He was still thinking of the right words to say to his girlfriend of only a few months. He then knew that he had to just come out and say what he had to._

_ "I'm leaving, Blossom," he said looking at her. _

_ "W-What?!" she asked in a shocked tone. She didn't expect this. She could feel her eyes fill with tears. This was not something that she wanted to hear tonight. Anger started to seep into her body. She thought back to a couple of days ago. He was being distant then too. She didn't understand._

_ "I have to go, Blossom. I can't be with you any longer," he said. He was trying to keep the tears from falling out of his eyes. He wanted to look stronger for Blossom. He looked down at Blossom to see the tears flowing down her eyes. He wanted to wipe her tears, he wanted to hold her, and make her feel better. He knew he couldn't do that because he was causing all of her pain at that very moment. It was killing him.  
_

_ "Why can't you be with me? We were doing so great! We were happy!" Blossom shouted. She still didn't understand why he was doing this. They were having a great relationship. He was happy with her and she was happy with him. _

_ "I just don't have the same feelings for you anymore. I know we had only been a couple for a little while, but I've moved on. I just don't think I should see you anymore. I have to go, Blossom," he said before he flew away._

_ Blossom was just too stunned to say anything. She couldn't even move. The only thing she could do was cry. Plus tried she tried to think of a reason as to why he didn't love her anymore. She fell to her knees and cried. No one even bothered to stop and ask what was wrong. She felt like her world was ending, but in all honesty…it was only just beginning. _


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls

Chapter 1

"Blossom!" Bubbles said in her normal energetic tone. Blossom looked up at her sister and raised her eye brow. Bubbles was smiling mischievously at her. Blossom then noticed that her cell phone was in Bubbles hands. Blossom glared at her sister.

"Why do you have my phone?" She asked her blue eyed sister in annoyance.

"Cause it was ringing and you haven't been answering it. Plus you've been getting more and more texts from Blain!" Bubbles said through bits of laughter.

"Were you reading my text message?" Blossom asked in an annoyed tone. She was also getting a bit angry because those texts were private. She was also blushing a little bit because some of those texts were really mushy. She knew that she never was going to live this one down. Bubbles couldn't do anything, but laugh because she thought those texts were so cute.

"Maybe," Bubbles said after trying to stop the laughing.

"Give me back my phone," Blossom said. Bubbles flew out of the room. Blossom was not in the mood for this. She flew after her sister when she grabbed her they were on the floor in minutes. They were rolling around trying to be the dominate sister. In the end Blossom was sitting on Bubbles. Bubbles was mad, but she still wouldn't give up the phone. Blossom resorted to tickling her, but it still wasn't working.

After a few minutes of yelling the Professor heard the fighting and came upstairs. Blossom was still sitting on Bubbles trying to get her phone. The Professor was not in the mood for this and pulled them apart.

"What's going on in here?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Bubbles has my phone and won't give it back," Blossom responds.

"Well those texts were just so cute. I couldn't help, but read it. Plus Blain said oh Blossom…" Bubbles was cut off when Blossom jumped back onto her. They were rolling around again for a minute. Blossom was back on top of Bubbles. The Professor sighed and didn't know what to do. He tried to pull them apart again, but this time he couldn't.

"Bubbles, give her the phone," professor said in pure annoyance. Bubbles sighed while trying to break out of Blossom's pin. Blossom let go of her sister long enough for her to give her back the phone. She then had her pinned down again. She wanted to have a talk with her sister and that was the only she was going to. Blossom discovered that a few months ago after a different battle with Bubbles over her diary. Professor just walked away. He knew they were just going to talk. They weren't going to fight anymore.

"Hey, I gave you what you wanted. Get off of me," Bubbles said still trying to break out of the pin Blossom had her in.

"Not until we have this talk so stop struggling and listen to me," Blossom said. She was still annoyed that Bubbles had the nerve to take her phone. She had been tearing up her room looking for it and Bubbles had it. Bubbles finally stopped struggling. "You need to stop taking my phone. You do know that it's wrong to read other people's texts. You embarrassed me in front of the Professor."

"I'm sorry," Bubbles said and with that Blossom got off of Bubbles. Blossom went back into her room to get some studying done. She had a test in the morning and she wanted to be prepared for it. She heard her phone beep and a blush started to appear on her face.

_"Hey sweetie, I haven't heard from you in hours. Are you okay? I know you have been studying and everything, but I just wanted to check on you." Blain sent to her._

Blossom couldn't help, but smile at how cute her boyfriend was. He was always great to her. He made her feel happy. Something she hadn't felt in a long time after Brick…she didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to go back to those feelings. _"Yes, I'm fine, honey. My phone had gone missing and Bubbles ended up taking it. So I couldn't respond right away, but I can now. I have a big test in the morning though. I really just need some sleep soon. Can we talk before I got to bed?"_

Blossom went back to looking at her text book while waiting for a reply from Blain. She was not concentrating on the book anymore.

_ "Sure, let's talk, honey," he responded._

Blossom was happy that she was going to be able to talk to Blain. It's been a long time since they have been allowed to speak on the phone. The only reason was because Blain had been grounded from talking on the house phone. His father took away his right to use the house phone. The only reason he took away that privilege because he talked too loud when his father was trying to sleep. His father was a bit ridiculous sometimes. Well that was Blossom's thought anyway. Blossom grabbed one of the cordless phones that she had in her room. She was happy that the line was not in use. It was normally that Buttercup was on the phone with her boyfriend, Butch. Blossom never understood why Butch and Boomer never left. Only Brick had gone, but she never got that. Didn't the brothers travel as a team? The only possible reason for him to not be on the team was that they kicked him out. Or was something else going on?

Blossom didn't think any longer about that. She just wanted to get on the phone with Blain. She dialed his number quickly and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," she heard from the other end of the phone. The deep voice that she came to love.

"Blain, it's so good to hear your voice," Blossom responded. Blain laughed at the other end. Blossom could feel her face glowing red. She didn't get why his laughing was making her blush so much.

"Honey, you heard my voice at school today," he said to her.

"I know, but still it's been a while since we actually talked," Blossom said in a matter of fact voice.

"I know, honey. I hope you do well on that test tomorrow. I know it's an important one for you. Wait all of your tests are important," Blain responded. Blossom could feel his smile through the phone.

"Yes, but your tests should be too," she said while tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I know. I'll take school more seriously. Do you think you could be my study buddy," he asked.

"Yes, I could. Well I think it's high time I got some sleep. I know this conversation was short, but I really needed to hear your voice," Blossom said.

"Alright, honey, goodnight. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said with a blush again. With that they both hung up and Blossom shut off her light and got prepared for the test that she was going to take in the morning.


End file.
